Correcting Mistakes
by Skye1
Summary: When a TimeTurner falls into fourth year Ginny Weasley's hands she thinks of it as a chance to repair her life. But when she miscalculates, and travels nearly twenty-five years into the past she finds something she didn't expect. By accident, travelling


"Correcting Mistakes"

-CHAPTER ONE-

The Train Ride home 

The train ride home from Hogwarts this year did not at all seem uplifting.  Outside rain pattered down on to everything it could touch, as if trying to engulf the entire world in its depressed, and overly soggy mood.  The window that Ginny Weasley gazed out of was clear, naturally a simple rain repelling charm had been performed on it.  Although inside the redhead knew the air outside the Hogwarts Express was thick, and completely transparent and oddly simple, inside the train was anything but so.  The dark clouds looming in the sky let fall their rain into the 'solidness' of the air, and while others might have felt sad she felt much different.  In fact, she was mildly annoyed.

The message had appeared in the sky and even though it had vanished, she knew immediately what it meant.  Others were confused, but not her.  He had taken a victim.  Other rather, his servant had done so for him.  Tom-No, Lord Voldemort had taken another innocent into a secret hideaway to slaughter.  The last that that had happened-she had been the victim.  Luckily for her, Harry had come to her rescue.  The "famous Boy-Who-Lived" had risked his own life to save her…..

An image of a fifth year Gryffindor girl with silky dark brown hair, vaguely tanned skin and eyes of common burgundy flashed in Ginny's mind.  She hadn't really like Amy, although she was kind when it was needed.  After being hidden in the glorious shadow of Harry Potter, content with simply marvelling in his magnificence, and he had gone and gotten himself a girlfriend!  It wasn't until that time that he had lost his glimmer in Ginny's eyes.

At first she had been jealous of course.  Amy was a quiet girl whom Harry had admitted he had never even noticed until the beginning of this school year.  And look where she had been!  By the middle of Febrruary they were holding hands and snogging comfortably in front of her.  Well, they hadn't really known she was there.

But it wasn't only jealously that kept Ginny from liking the brunette, and because of her, away from her brother and his friends.  There was something about her that just didn't click right with Ginny, although she wasn't sure why.  Things had changed this year, and she didn't like how things how gotten. 

Ron had been completely blind when it came to Hermoine, even though her dating Viktor Krum was clearly just to make him jealous.  And now he was dating the Keeper from the Gryffindor Quidditch team.  It wasn't that she didn't like Alexa, but it was more of the fact that she couldn't believe how much of a sodding git her brother could be.  How had he ignored all the signs she had helped Hermoine come up with?  Yes, at first she had given some ideas because she wanted to see how much Hermoine really liked her brother but in the end she had been generally honest in helping the older girl.  One time she had even been tempted to comment that since he didn't have the bullocks to try out for the position of Keeper, the next best thing was to date the girl who was.

And the fact that there had not been actual tryouts, only appointments by Madame Hooch and Heads of Houses meant absolutely nothing.

At first Harry had been taken with Headmaster Dumbledore's Goddaughter, the Captain of the Gryffindor team, who turned out to have been engaged to Cedric Diggory.  Ginny thought his infatuation with the blond show off would end there, but it didn't.  Even when she showed up at the Celebrational Ball with Draco Malfoy, Harry's rival, he still talked about her almost all the time.  But after awhile she-Amy, Ginyn corrected herself-had finally had enough and told him to pay attention to what was right in front of him.

If only Ginny had been stuck with that courage at the time.  But, she was forced to admit she hadn't, and that was her problem, and not Amy's.  This factor seemed to only anger her more.

And when Voldemort's heir had taken Amy everyone seemed to know who had done it.  But Ginny was personally still a little confused.  Dumbledore had explained at the End Year Feast by merely saying that Skye had not been the Heir as everyone had expected, and that she had died heroically, as she would have wished.  He didn't mention the fact she had been undercover as Malfoy's girlfriend on Dumbledore's request.  Or that according to Ron, she had actually fallen in love with him.  How anyone could love that spoiled, stuck up prat Ginny would never know.  

And Amy…. Dumbledore had simply said that Amy had been driven mad by the events that token place in the secret area where Voldemort had returned to.

What a funny choice of words considering she felt he had never really 'left' to begin with.  Well, never left her at least.  

Every morning she still had to charm her eyes back to her childhood brown.  Staring into the mirror, she was constantly haunted by the memory of what had happened in her first year.  Staring back into her was not her own eyes, but Tom Riddle's.  A startling shade of green in place of her common hazel.  She hadn't been able to find a way to permanently charm her eyes, and she felt to ashamed to ask anyone for help.  Maybe once she got home she would send a letter to Charlie, maybe he could-

"Mind if I sit here?" Asked a voice from the doorway.  Ginny looked over surprised; clutching a Chocolate Frog in each hand, looking terribly embarrassed was Romy Meliflua.  Standing at barely over five feet tall Romy, whose real name was Romulus was quite an image to behold.  Her hair was long, blond and silky, although you would never know because her hair was always parted to the side in a bun.  Her eyes were hazel, like Ginny's were now magically charmed, but Romy's seemed to have fleck of green in them.  She barely spoke or smiled, but Ginny though that was probably because when she smiled it was slanted to one side, like a childish grin.  And Romy was anything but childish.  Unlike Ginny, Romy seemed sophisticated for a fourth year.  There wasn't really any particular reason that distinguished her, but in general.  She had one of those faces that could be on the cover of Teen Witch Weekly, and so it was odd that she barely ever spoke to people.  Ginny knew of other people, namely Malfoy, who prided themselves so much on their good looks that they surrounded themselves with people to bask in their beauty.

"Ginny?"  It sounded strange coming out of Romy's mouth.  Foreign almost.  Then again, anyone in their year (except for Colin Creevey of course) barely ever spoke to her.  Ever since her first year…

"Sure, come on in."  Ginny replied, sounding more enthusiastic then planned.

"Thanks.  All the other compartments are full.  Except for the one with that Loony Lovegood."  Romy cracked a lopsided smile as she sat down.  She held out her Chocolate Frog in offering.  

"Thanks."  Ginny said, and was surprised when she realized she had mimicked Romy's tone moments before.

"So, you excited about going home this summer?"  Romy asked.

Ginny blinked.  It was as if Romy was totally unaware of the death that had be fallen the students not even a week before.  "Err… yeah."  She replied.  "You?"

"I can't wait."  Me dad's just come back from North America.  See what he sent me for my birthday?"  Romy rummaged through her bag and then held out her hand.  Ginny couldn't believe her eyes.

A Timeturner.

"Wow."  Ginny commented, clearly impressed.  Romy's smiled widened.  The only Timeturner Ginny had ever seen was the one Hermoine had been granted for studying.

"Isn't it simply brill?"  Asked Romy.  "Technically, I shouldn't be showing you this.  But I've been dying to tell someone for ages now."

"Understandable."  Said Ginny, still watching the tiny hourglass.  As Romy continued rattling on about her father, Ginny couldn't resist the urge to stare.  A Timeturner.  Romy had a Timeturner, in her very hand, in front of Ginny's very own eyes.  Ginny was excited, although she did not really know why.  They slept in the same dorm for over four years now and Ginny had never seen the Timeturner before this day.  How had Romy managed to keep a secret like that?

_"The same way you keep the secret about your eyes."_  The nasty little voice in her mind said.

"Have you used it?"  She asked interrupting Romy. It was Romy's turn to blink, clearly taken aback.  "Now that you mention it-No.  I haven't"

"And you're not tempted to use it at all?"

"Well, sometimes I get the urge but no. Like when I only got an eighty-five percent on me Transfiguration test.  But me father explained to me that using it could have serious ramifications…. You know."Ginny stared dumbstruck.  How could someone who had the ability to correct their past mistakes, didn't do exactly that?

_"When that person didn't make a mistake that could've caused the death of thousands."_  The nasty voice pointed out.

Ginny did her best to ignore the persisting voice.  Of course, Ginny's mistakes were different from Romy's.  Much more different.  After all, Romy hadn't been possessed by the Dark Lord…

"Oh damn.  I must've left my copy of the Prophet in the compartment when that bat Loony scared me.  It's got the most brilliant article on unicorns.  You've got to read it."  Romy rose quickly.  "I'll be back in a tick."  She said grinning lopsidedly, and then sauntered out of the compartment.

Now any other day, Ginny would have considered the facts before acting.  After all, it was extremely peculiar of Romy to be so nice to… well anyone.  But she was distracted by the Timeturner that was sitting next to her.  

Immediately Ginny grabbed the tiny hourglass from the spot where Romy had left it.  Marvelling at it for a moment, and then quickly she adjusted the dial as she had seen Hermoine do the time she had gone to her form for help in potions.

Without a single thought of regret or fear Ginny gave it a final flick.  Clutching the hourglass tightly in her hand Ginny felt a new wave of confidence wash over her-right before it felt like being hit by a cement wall as the compartment door swung open.

World's biggest Kudos to volcAnogirl, the author of "Lily".  Another story about when Ginny travels back into time.  The conversion of Ginny's eyes from hazel to green was completely, and utterly her idea.  Not mine.  She's the genius, not me.  

Interesting note you might like to know, the character Romy will appear more… As explained, Romy is a nickname for the name Romulus.  Romulus was one of the two founders of Rome, raised by a shewolf along with his twin brother Remus the two twins would one day plan to create the famous city of Rome.  If you want the spoiler, you'll have to go here () to find out what might happen. ^-~


End file.
